


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Драбблы (8)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Драбблы (8)

**Название:** Снег кружится  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (391 слово)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** пре-слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс  
**Краткое содержание:** Стоял канун Рождества. За окном шел снег.  
**Разрешение на размещение:** Запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Снег кружится»  
  
Стоял канун Рождества. За окном шел снег. Весь город был в огнях гирлянд, весело готовясь к встрече Рождества и Нового года, а в кабинете инспектора Лестрейда горела только одна лампа на столе. Он был вымотан за последнюю неделю больше обычного, что привычно в это время года: ворох никому не нужных отчетов, бестолковые совещания с начальством, скучающий Шерлок — все было знакомо ему не первый год. В это время все будто с цепи срывались: и начальство, и Шерлок становились неугомонными и требующими особого внимания и сил. Перед одними приходилось расшаркиваться, а второго — по возможности усмирять. Рутина, которую никто не отменял.  
  
Грег, устало потерев лицо ладонями, отметив на часах, что уже перевалило за десять вечера, начал собираться. Намотав на шею шарф, укутавшись плотнее в зимнее пальто и погасив единственный островок света, Лестрейд вышел на улицу. Скотланд-Ярд не спал никогда, но главному инспектору все же требовался небольшой отдых в этот снежный вечер.  
  
У дверей и поблизости в это время уже не было ни одного сотрудника или случайного прохожего. Все отправились отмечать Рождество. Единственный праздник в году, который мог помирить и точно так же развести людей. Ночь, обещавшая подарки и чудеса. Грег давно перестал верить в волшебные сказки, но никогда не отговаривал других верить в них.  
  
Ветер давно улегся. Хлопья снега были редкими, но большими и медленно кружились в одном им известном танце. Фонари встретили его приветливым теплым светом. Лестрейд остановился и закрыл глаза, ярче ощущая свою усталость и непривычный мороз. Давно в Лондоне не было таких холодов. Тут же закоченели пальцы в тонких перчатках. Но все равно приятно было полной грудью вдыхать морозный воздух, зная, что никого нет вокруг. Снег окутывал Грега с головы до ног, оседая и в без того выбеленных временем волосах.  
  
В этот же миг из-за угла выехал черный тонированный автомобиль. Секунду помедлив и отряхнувшись, Лестрейд полез в теплый, открытый специально для него салон. Не требовалось слов приглашения. Приглушенное освещение в машине радовало уставшие глаза. Непривычный, но уже знакомый запах приятно окутывал со всех сторон. До его дома всего несколько кварталов, которые Грег бы с удовольствием прошагал и пешком даже в такую погоду, но отказать подобному предложению он не мог. Да и не хотел. «Все-таки чудеса случаются», — подумал он про себя и мысленно улыбнулся, внешне оставаясь спокойным.  
  
Машина легко тронулась с места, оставляя после себя дорожку от шин. На душе стало чуть теплее. И Грег, откинувшись головой на подушку сиденья, прикрыл глаза.  
  
  
**Название:** Запахло жареным  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (658 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** юмор, романс  
**Краткое содержание:** Однажды утром Шерлок почти застукал Грега у дверей дома брата. Однако Грег придумал, как оправдаться.  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Запахло жареным»  
  
Грег с наслаждением потянулся, подставив лицо ласковым лучам утреннего солнца, пробившимся сквозь крону каштана. В этот ранний утренний час Лондон был как никогда тих и почти безлюден. Лестрейд вдохнул полной грудью – благословенное лето принесло долгожданные послабления в коронавирусных ограничениях, и теперь он был уверен – воскресенье его законный выходной, и онлайн встречи с Майкрофтом ушли в прошлое.  
  
При мысли о Майкрофте на губах Грега заиграла довольная и счастливая улыбка. Сразу два выходных, проведенных вместе, заставили поверить в существование рая на земле. И этот рай располагался в Мэйфейр, в одном из домов с замысловатой лепниной, с историей. Покидать его совсем не хотелось, но через три часа начинался рабочий день.  
  
Радуясь, что в пятницу люди Майкрофта забрали его с вечерней пробежки, Грег решил совместить приятное с полезным: немного пройтись по пока еще тихим улицам. Так можно подумать обо всем понемногу и размяться. Грег не сдержал тихий смешок: да уж, разминки в уютной спальне в эти выходные ему хватило бы на пару недель вперед, как впрочем и хорошего вина с изысканными закусками.  
  
– Инспектор? – Грег вздрогнул всем телом, когда услышал за спиной знакомый голос.  
  
«Только не это, только не это!» – мысленно взмолился Грег.  
  
Он обернулся и увидел Шерлока, который пристально его рассматривал.  
  
– Шерлок, в такую рань ты уже на ногах? – разум Грега, метавшийся в поисках спасения, вдруг вспомнил о любви младшего Холмса подольше поспать. – Или ты еще не был дома? В какое дело ты опять вляпался?  
  
– Я не вляпался, – усмехнулся Шерлок и подошел на шаг ближе. – А вот ты...  
  
Лестрейду пришлось раз пять напомнить себе, что ничего _такого_ он сейчас не делал и, стало быть, краснеть и отводить взгляд не должен.  
  
– Интересно, что ты в такую рань делаешь в двухстах футах от дома моего брата? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
«Нет у него никаких поводов думать, что я провел выходные с Майкрофтом! – успокоил себя Грег. – На мне моя одежда, я мылся своим гелем, даже брился своей бритвой! А Майкрофт с утра не наносил парфюм. Шерлок не должен понять, где я был!»  
  
– Как видишь – бегал, – ответил Грег, стараясь придать лицу как можно более спокойное выражение. – А сейчас возвращаюсь домой.  
  
– Хм... Ты изменил свой обычный маршрут, – задумчиво протянул Шерлок. – Чтобы оказаться тут, ты уже пробежал десять миль? – Грег увидел как в глазах Шерлока мелькнул недобрый азартный огонек.  
  
– Да. А что такого?  
  
– Врешь! – решительно произнес Шерлок. – Допустим, твоя футболка могла уже высохнуть, но от тебя не пахнет потом!  
  
«Интересно, как мне сообщить Майкрофту, что его брат теперь все знает по моей вине?» – обреченно подумал Грег, и тут, как ему показалось, в голову пришла гениальная мысль.  
  
– Шерлок, ты что, не чувствуешь запах? – Грег даже поднял руку и с отвращением понюхал подмышку.  
  
Шерлок немного удивленно посмотрел на Грега.  
  
– Так, – Грег решил воспользоваться секундной заминкой и тут же отступил на пару шагов, – тебе нужно немедленно сдать тест на коронавирус! Ты шляешься черт знает где! И теперь не чувствуешь запахи!  
  
– Что ты несешь? – Шерлок нервно отмахнулся. – Не буду я ничего сдавать!  
  
– Да щас прям! – Грег вытащил из кармана телефон. – Я немедленно напишу твоему брату! Ты что, до сих пор не понимаешь, какой опасности подвергаешь окружающих?!  
  
– Я чувствую запахи! – Шерлок попытался подойти поближе, но Грег снова сделал шаг назад, набирая сообщение. – Не смей ему писать! И... А почему ты так быстро нашел нужный диалог? Он был вверху твоих сообщений!  
  
На мгновение Грег замер: кажется, опять придется придумывать оправдание. Но внезапно приехала помощь: у тротуара остановился до боли знакомый «Ягуар», из которого вышел Стивен, охранник Майкрофта, упакованный в респиратор, защитные очки и маску.  
  
– Мистер Холмс, я должен доставить вас в клинику для обследования, – он распахнул заднюю дверь автомобиля. – Если будете сопротивляться, я уполномочен применять силу.  
  
Грег заметил, что в салоне поднята герметичная разделительная перегородка. Шерлок метнул на Грега недобрый взгляд, обещавший, что в ближайшее время его подчиненные узнают пару интересных подробностей из личной жизни босса.  
  
– Я-то думал, ты шестерка моего братца, приставленная доносить на меня, но в этом случае он не стал бы за тобой приглядывать, – бросил детектив, запахивая полы пиджака и с недовольной гримасой усаживаясь в «Ягуар».  
  
Захлопнув за Шерлоком дверь, Стивен подмигнул Грегу.  
  
  
**Название** : Зараза  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : драббл (624 слова)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, вирус  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Жанр** : стеб  
**Краткое содержание:** Привычка Шерлока «удалять» ненужную информацию привела... к некоторому непониманию.  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Зараза»  
  
— Куда это ты собрался? — хмуро вопросил Грег, заглянувший утром на Бейкер-стрит и обнаруживший Шерлока полностью одетым и готовящимся выйти из дома. — Разве ты не знаешь, что из-за этой заразы всем запрещено покидать квартиры?  
  
— Из-за какой заразы? — растерянно переспросил тот. — Ты совсем одурел вместе с моим братцем? Он шлёт мне СМС, требуя, чтобы я никуда не выходил. И теперь ты ещё...  
  
— Шерлок, ты здоров? — Лестрейд обеспокоенно посмотрел на детектива и для верности даже потрогал его лоб, проверяя, нет ли температуры. — Как это «из-за какой заразы»? Ты что, новости не читаешь?  
  
— Если и читал, то удалил, — Холмс раздраженно тряхнул головой, скидывая его руку.  
  
— Я про вирус! Ну, ты же не мог не слышать про корона...  
  
— О, прекрасно! — перебил его Шерлок и метнулся к двери, так что Грег едва успел предотвратить попытку к бегству. Холмс возмутился, пытаясь вырваться из захвата: — Да пусти же! Я понял, о каком «вирусе» ты говоришь. Сам знаешь, вам не справиться без меня! Он устроит в Лондоне такой бардак...  
  
— Бардака мы как раз стараемся избежать, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Правительство издало указ об изоляции граждан. Выходить из дома нельзя, разве что в магазин или в аптеку. И я не понимаю, чем ты можешь помочь.  
  
— Как это — чем? — возмутился детектив. — Ты сам сказал, что _эта Зараза_ на улицах. И корона... Он что, повторяется? О, это интересно... и каков же его план? Я должен разгадать, непременно!  
  
— Шерлок, ты меня пугаешь!  
  
— Вы все его боитесь, и только я не боюсь! — Холмс выпрямился с видом величайшего превосходства.  
  
— Потому что зараза к заразе не липнет? — хмуро осведомился Лестрейд.  
  
— Ты на что это намекаешь? — взвился Шерлок. — Зачем ему ко мне, как ты выразился, «липнуть»?  
  
— Затем, Шерлок, что никто не застрахован, — терпеливо пояснил Грег. — Этот вирус необычный. Я слушал выступление одного профессора, тот сказал, что коронавирус опаснее всех, что были до него. Потому что очень умный. Развивается, адаптируется к изменяющимся обстоятельствам. И пока никто не смог придумать, как его победить.  
  
— Тоже мне, новость! Я тебе всегда говорил, что он умный! Иначе в чем был бы интерес? Но я умнее! Не сомневайся, я найду способ с ним справиться.  
  
— Ты слишком много на себя берёшь, — Лестрейд окончательно утратил терпение и оттолкнул Шерлока от двери, в которую тот пытался прорваться. — Будь благоразумным хоть раз в жизни! Твой брат за тебя беспокоится!  
  
— С тех пор, как вы живете вместе, ты стал ещё невыносимее, чем он! — обиженно надулся Шерлок. — Думаешь, тот факт, что ты спишь с Майкрофтом, даёт тебе право...  
  
— Не понимаю, при чем здесь это? Наши отношения тебя вообще не касаются!  
  
— А вас не касается, чем я занимаюсь!  
  
— Да занимайся чем хочешь! — вспылил Грег. — Но дома! Не смей шляться по улицам! Иначе я запру тебя в камере за нарушение карантина.  
  
— Думаешь, я упущу такой шанс?  
  
— Думаю, что для начала я приставлю к твоим дверям парочку полицейских, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — С приказом немедленно арестовать тебя, если попробуешь выйти из дома.  
  
С этими словами он покинул квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, на ходу набирая сообщение Майкрофту. Тот должен знать, что его брат совсем слетел с катушек и возомнил, будто в одиночку способен найти лечение от инфекции.  
  
Тем временем Шерлок, кусая губы, изобретал способы, как разрушить планы братца и его дотошного любовника. И ведь этот Лестрейд пытается строить из себя умного! Ты подумай, даже имени ни разу не назвал! Как будто Шерлок без этого не догадался, о ком идёт речь! Мориарти сам называл себя вирусом! И корона ещё! Кто другой способен забраться в сокровищницу и украсть королевские регалии?  
  
Но почему о таком не сообщили в новостях? Пишут о какой-то ерунде, типа болезни наследного принца и необходимости закупки аппаратов для искусственной вентиляции легких! Не иначе, братец постарался! Запугал все СМИ, заставив их молчать о новой выходке Мориарти. А Шерлока приказал не выпускать из дома, чтобы не докопался ненароком.  
  
Нет уж, дорогой братец, не получится. Шерлок не позволит изолировать себя, когда намечается подобное веселье!  
  
  
**Название:** Пиджак  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (310 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** ангст  
**Предупреждение:** [спойлер](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220357286.htm?oam#more4)  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Пиджак»  
  
Кажется, Майкрофт настолько заработался, что, придя домой, не выдержал: снял пиджак, бросил его в кресло, прилег на диван и мгновенно уснул.  
  
Он всегда чувствовал происходящее кожей, каждым волоском на ней, каждым нервом. Рядом по комнате ходил человек, и Майкрофт очнулся — совсем немного, самую малость повернул голову. Грег распускал узел галстука, снимал темно-серый пиджак, вешал его на стул.  
  
Спина с возрастом слегка сгорбилась; за годы, проведенные в начальственном кресле, брюшко окончательно оформилось, и его уже не скрывал даже отлично пошитый костюм. Волосы поседели совершенно, лицо все-таки изрезали морщины, только глаза казались такими же веселыми и молодыми, как прежде.  
  
Майкрофт смотрит на спинку дивана. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть все это. Он ожидает всегдашнего вопроса.  
  
— Слушай, Майкрофт, а чего ты не женился на мне тогда? — голос звучит весело.  
  
— Ты был слишком для меня хорош.  
  
— Серьезно? — раздается смешок.  
  
Майкрофт вдруг чувствует, что Грег подходит к дивану и, кажется, садится на корточки. Внезапно на глаза ложится теплая сухая ладонь. Ощущение такое острое, что дыхание замирает. Майкрофт кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Грега, гладит, осязает: крепкие пальцы, чуть утолщенные суставы, волоски на тыльной стороне кисти. Ощущение не пропадает. Губы дергаются, уголки рта ползут вверх.  
  
Рингтон звучит так резко, что скручивает душу в узел. Еще не открывая глаз, Майкрофт безошибочно достает телефон, проводит по экрану.  
  
— Да…  
  
На том конце что-то говорят, говорят. Майкрофт слушает, но не вслушивается. Кивает, отвечает что-то дежурное. Он садится, все еще не открывая глаз, нашаривает пустую спинку стула.  
  
— Я вам перезвоню, я сейчас занят.  
  
Ничего страшного, там потерпят.  
  
Он идет в спальню, открывает шкаф, достает оттуда темно-серый пиджак и возвращается с ним в гостиную. Он всегда ворчал на Грега за то, что тот раскидывал одежду.  
  
Скривившись от тянущего ощущения где-то под левой лопаткой, Майкрофт вешает пиджак на спинку стула, проводит по плечам (он сам выбирал эту ткань) и разворачивает стул так, чтобы не видеть маленькое черное отверстие на нагрудном кармане.  
  
  
**Название** : Сюрприз для Антеи  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : драббл (652 слова)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Антея  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Жанр** : стеб  
**Краткое содержание** : Не все разговоры босса с его любовником должна была слышать Антея.  
**Примечание** : написано по [заявке с Инсайда](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220357286.htm?oam#more6)  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Сюрприз для Антеи»  
  
Антея озабоченно посмотрела на часы: время поджимало. По графику Майкрофт Холмс должен выехать на встречу с послом России через три минуты, но еще даже не спустился в гостиную. И шагов на втором этаже особняка не слышно. Понимая, что такое опоздание босса можно отнести к чрезвычайным событиям, она смело шагнула к лестнице.  
  
По мере того, как Антея шла по второму этажу мрачного дома, до ее слуха все отчетливее доносились голоса. Она остановилась перед неплотно прикрытой массивной дверью спальни Майкрофта и замерла: голоса точно слышались из-за нее. Но вот только... Антея принялась перебирать в памяти всевозможные должностные инструкции, однако спустя пару минут так и не нашла в них ответа на вопрос «Как отвлечь босса, занятого своей налаживающейся интимной жизнью?».  
  
– Грег, пожалуйста, аккуратнее! – раздался напряженный голос Майкрофта.  
  
– Да я стараюсь! Сейчас все получится, потерпи немного!  
  
– Грег! – воскликнул Холмс. – Ну я же просил! Аккуратнее!  
  
– Прости. Я пытаюсь...  
  
– Да он же огромный! – в голосе Майкрофта проскочили нотки отчаяния.  
  
За дверью послышалась малопонятная возня. Раздался скрип кровати.  
  
– Не дергайся, пожалуйста, и потерпи чуть-чуть, я вот так встану... на колени... Может, получится... – Антея после этих слов едва сдержала смешок.  
  
– Оттого, что ты сменишь позу, ничего не изменится!  
  
– Мне будет удобнее! Да не дергайся же ты!  
  
До слуха Антеи донесся тихий вымученный стон Майкрофта.  
  
– Вот, та-а-ак... кажется, у меня получается, – пробубнил Грег.  
  
– Черт! Кто так делает?! Грег, куда ты его пихаешь?! Да он же у тебя кривой!  
  
– Куда надо, туда и пихаю! Ты вообще-то первый, кто жалуется, что кривой.  
  
– Сил моих уже нет!  
  
Антея впервые слышала, чтобы голос шефа звучал настолько отчаянно.  
  
– А мне очень даже нравится!  
  
– Грег, ты издеваешься?  
  
– Не издеваюсь... – Послышался звук поцелуя, потом возня. – Ну зачем ты опять все испортил, Майкрофт? Неужели нельзя чуть-чуть потерпеть?  
  
– Нет, нельзя. Ты просто пользуешься моим положением!  
  
– Только не начинай! А то припомню, сколько раз ты заставлял меня делать, как тебе нравится! Ничего с тобой не случится, потерпишь и сам разок.  
  
– Грег! Я серьезно говорю! Да черт подери, развяжи уже этот узел! Если это кто-то увидит... – На этих словах Майкрофта Антея испуганно оглянулась. Ну и что прикажете делать? Расценивать происходящее как угрозу безопасности мистера Холмса или нет? И что предстанет ее глазам, если она войдет в спальню?  
  
– Ну и увидит? Ничего не случится, все мы люди! Можно подумать, премьер твой безгрешен! – фыркнул Грег.  
  
– Нет, он не занимается такими странными практиками, как ты!  
  
– Ты сейчас допрыгаешься! Я уйду и оставлю тут тебя одного! – Антея услышала, как скрипнула кровать.  
  
– Грегори! – в этом восклицании звучали одновременно и отчаяние, и возмущение.  
  
– Думаешь, я этого не сделаю? – в голосе Грега вместе с усмешкой послышались и недобрые нотки.  
  
– Ты ж не бросишь меня вот так?..  
  
– Брошу запросто.  
  
По направлению к двери раздались шаги. Антея в последний момент отскочила в сторону и уткнулась в телефон.  
  
– О, мисс Антея, вы вовремя! – из спальни вышел завернутый в большой махровый халат Грег. – Ваш босс будет очень рад вас видеть. – Насвистывая мотив какой-то прилипчивой попсовой песенки, Грег бодро зашагал прочь по коридору.  
  
Антея убрала телефон в карман и шагнула в спальню. Годы работы на воплощение британского правительства приучили ее ничему никогда не удивляться и сохранять одно и то же выражение лица в самых разных ситуациях. Однако увиденное никак не вязалось с тем, к чему Антея приготовилась: Майкрофт в идеально отглаженном темно-синем костюме стоял посредине спальни перед огромным напольным зеркалом и с растерянным видом смотрел на свое отражение, которое портил немного криво и рыхло завязанный галстук. Десятка два уже мятых галстуков валялось на кровати позади него.  
  
– Мисс Антея! – Майкрофт обернулся на звук шагов, и на его лице появилась самая настоящая радость. – Вы можете избавить меня от «Кельвина» и завязать «Виндзор» (1)?  
  
– Разумеется, мистер Холмс, – бесстрастно ответила Антея, мысленно радуясь, что сразу после поступления на службу практиковалась на досуге в завязывании галстуков. Правда, она не предполагала, что эти навыки пригодятся именно тогда, когда босс будет щеголять новым гипсом на правой руке.  
  


1\. Названия узлов галстуков. «Кельвин» является красивым и очень легким по технике завязывания узлом. «Виндзор» сложнее в технике и больше признан в деловых кругах.

  
  
  
**Название:** Шаг в бреду  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (150 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** психология  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Шаг в бреду»  
  
И ни соли пуд, ни единство душ, ни молитв чужих безголосый стон. Государства ум, государства муж, государства друг, только в горле — ком.  
По закону — брат, по идее — сын, навсегда безлик. «Господин никто». На виду всегда и всегда один — на десятки лет и трактатов сто. Ни о чем — терпеть, ни о ком — молчать. Ни к чему мосты, только нечем сжечь. Вместо сердца — гриф, а души — печать, и улыбки тень тянет кожи жесть.  
Тяжелей себе признаваться: жду (в тишине — звонка или в сердце — стук). Выбирал — не я. Это шаг в бреду. Это — вечный шах.  
Проходи, мой друг.  
  
  
  
**Название:** Надо было дать ему сказать  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (897 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** романс  
**Краткое содержание:** Лестрейд открывает глаза и видит себя в своей машине. Все бы ничего, только с ним это случается в восьмой раз.  
**Предупреждения:** безудержный флафф  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Надо было дать ему сказать»  
  
К зеркалу заднего вида был прилеплен розовый стикер с надписью «6:30». Лестрейд глянул на него, как на заклятого врага, протянул руку, но так и не сорвал. Посмотрел на часы в телефоне, вышел из машины, припаркованной неподалеку от ресторана.  
  
Приятный ужин в вечер пятницы, который, возможно, мог перейти в не менее приятную ночь. В первый раз (Лестрейд точно помнил) он улыбнулся, подумав об этом. Но на восьмой раз хотелось остаться в машине.  
  
Лестрейд оставался в пятый и шестой раз. Это ничего не изменило.  
  
Вошел в ресторан, снял пальто. Почти сразу ему предложили пройти в отдельный кабинет, где уже был накрыт стол.  
  
Майкрофт появился ровно в 6:30. Кивнул официанту, занял свое место.  
  
— Здравствуй, Грегори.  
  
— Здравствуй. — Лестрейд был рад видеть Майкрофта, но восемь чертовых раз одно и то же. Одинаковые взгляд, жесты, то, как Майкрофт опустился на стул, взял салфетку. — Есть разговор. Важный. Он не связан с твоим братом.  
  
— Надеюсь… — начал было Майкрофт. — Э-м, хорошо. Я тебя слушаю.  
  
— Хочешь верь, а хочешь нет, но я попал в день сурка. Есть фильм с таким названием, где персонаж каждый день переживает одно и то же. Только я получаю не целый день.  
  
Взгляд Майкрофта стал обеспокоенным. Как и семь предыдущих раз. Брови слегка приподнялись, уголки губ изобразили что-то вроде улыбки.  
  
— Сейчас ты скажешь, дорогой Грегори, ты переутомился. И тебе нужно снизить количество сигарет и алкоголя.  
  
— Это…  
  
— … очевидно.  
  
— Я не понимаю. — Майкрофт умолк, дожидаясь, пока официанты расставят тарелки, нальют в бокалы вино. — Благодарю. — Дверь закрылась. — Грегори, если тебе…  
  
— … нехорошо, то я могу обеспечить консультацию…  
  
— … у врачей, — закончил Майкрофт с обескураженным видом. — Предположим, что я настолько предсказуемый…  
  
— … что ты без труда угадываешь мои фразы. — Лестрейд щелкнул пальцами. — Скажи пожалуйста, зачем мне фантазия насчет дня сурка?  
  
— В самом деле, незачем.  
  
— Я открываю глаза и вижу себя в машине. Нет, не так. Сначала мы ужинаем, потом я встаю и оказываюсь в машине.  
  
— Интересно, с чем это связано?  
  
— Да откуда мне знать?  
  
— Так, погоди. Говоришь, что открываешь глаза и видишь свою машину. А как ты в нее попадаешь из ресторана?  
  
— Да не знаю я! — воскликнул Лестрейд. — Не знаю.  
  
Майкрофт помассировал кончиками пальцев переносицу. Взглянул на растерянного Лестрейда.  
  
— Давай просто поужинаем, — предложил он. — И посмотрим, что будет.  
  
— Я снова окажусь в машине, вот что будет! — Лестрейд немного повысил голос.  
  
— И сколько раз это с тобой происходило?  
  
— Восемь.  
  
— Послушай. — Майкрофт положил правую руку на стол, что-то удерживая в ладони. В другое время Лестрейд точно бы задал вопрос: «Ты мышь поймал, что ли?» или «Хочешь в меня чем-то кинуть?» Но сейчас он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы думать о чем-то другом.  
  
— Приятного аппетита. — Майкрофт убрал руку под стол, а когда взялся за вилку, ладонь была пустой.  
  
— Я не хочу есть! — Лестрейд вскочил, потянул за собой скатерть. И зажмурился…  
  
… Розовый стикер был мерзким. Лестрейд схватился за голову, застонал.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, надо что-то сделать. Но что же сделать?  
  
Он звонил Шерлоку в третий раз, но разговор ни к чему не привел. И снова ресторан, снова гардероб, снова кабинет. Снова входит Майкрофт. И снова Лестрейд пересказывает одно и то же про день сурка. В девятый, мать его, раз!  
  
В десятый раз Лестрейд ничего не рассказывает, односложно отвечает Майкрофту, дожидаясь, когда произойдет чертов переход на одиннадцатый раз.  
  
Но опять вспыхивает из-за сущей мелочи, даже не понимая, почему завелся…  
  
На двенадцатый раз Лестрейд достал из бардачка блокнот и скрупулезно вписал туда все, что происходило с момента, как он открывал глаза. Начиная с первого раза.  
  
— Почему я завелся… — бормотал он себе под нос, — почему вскочил? Что же было такое… Думай, Грегори, думай. — Он пошагово расписывал все действия, как свои, так и Майкрофта. — Кладет правую руку на стол, у него что-то в ладони. Да, точно. Это каждый раз. Каждый гребаный раз. При первой встрече я хотел… что же я хотел? Хотел сказать Майкрофту что-то приятное. — Лестрейд постучал себя по лбу ручкой. — Запнулся, психанул. И ушел. Точно. Ушел и оказался здесь.  
  


* * *

  
Майкрофт уже был в кабинете, когда туда вбежал Лестрейд.  
  
— Да, знаю, опоздал, — выпалил он. — Что у тебя в руке? В правой. Ты хотел мне что-то дать, но так и не дал.  
  
— Откуда… — Майкрофт откашлялся. — Присаживайся. Ничего страшного, что опоздал. На каких-то десять минут.  
  
Лестрейд ощутил раздражение, но подавил его. Он сам терпеть не мог «опоздунов».  
  
— Да, ты прав. — Майкрофт снова положил на стол правую руку. — Вот.  
  
На ладони поблескивало золотое кольцо. У Лестрейда немного отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Ты вправе отказаться. Я все пойму. Это более чем серьезный шаг, — продолжил Майкрофт. — До этого момента наши отношения были тайной для окружающих. Но я хочу большего, чем встречи время от времени.  
  
Лестрейд взял кольцо.  
  
— Если ты против, то я пойму, — повторил Майкрофт. — Если я форсирую события, если тебе вообще не нужны формальности. Никаких проблем.  
  
«Ни разу этого от него не слышал», — Лестрейд зажал кольцо в ладони.  
  
— Весь наш привычный мир развалится после того, как мы заключим брак. Ничего не будет прежним. Ни для тебя, ни для меня.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Лестрейд. — Понимаю. Не вчера родился. — Он глянул себе на колени, убрал край скатерти, чтобы не потянуть ее за собой. — Я подумаю. Давай все-таки поужинаем. Зачем добру пропадать?  
  


* * *

  
Лестрейд проснулся ранним утром, подхватился, протирая глаза. Никаких розовых стикеров, машин и ресторанов. Он находился в собственной постели.  
  
На прикроватной тумбочке что-то лежало.  
  
Кольцо, которое вчера ему подарил Майкрофт.  
  
— С ума сойти можно! — Лестрейд повалился на подушку. — И всего-то надо было дать ему сказать!  
  
В памяти без проблем восстановились события прошлого вечера: ужин в ресторане, предложение Майкрофта, поездка домой. И ожидание нового дня сурка, который не случился.  
  
Лестрейд схватил телефон и отослал сообщение: «Пусть мир рушится, я согласен».  
  
  
  
**Название:** Ученик умной Эльзы  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (676 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** Больного коронавирусом требуется окружить заботой и вниманием. За Шерлоком присмотрит Уотсон, за Майкрофтом — Корона... А Грег? Останется один на один с пульсоксиметром и едой на заказ?  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 – «Ученик умной Эльзы»  
  
— Он не пахнет.  
— У тебя коронавирус.  
— Он просто не пахнет!  
— Нет! Признайся, ты вчера плохо себя чувствовал, потом чихал, потом…  
— Глупости. Я переутомился.  
— Шерлок. У тебя коронавирус. И тебе нужно немедленно сдать тест.  
— Потому, что я не ощущаю запах джина?  
— Шерлок, потому что я врач, а ты в зоне риска! И ты сам это понимаешь. Ты не ощутил запаха ни джина, ни сигареты. У тебя болела голова, а еще ты…  
— По теории вероятности, я отношусь… Черт. Поехали.  
— Так бы и сразу!  
  
Грегори насвистывал незамысловатую мелодию, наблюдая за тем, как Джон и Шерлок мчались к машине, и Джон заботливо запихивал лицо друга в маску.  
Майкрофт Холмс брезгливо поморщился, глянув на брата, которого, словно старая бонна, кутал в свой шарф Уотсон, упаковывая на заднее сиденье такси, затем потянулся рукой, затянутой в перчатку, к бутылочке с джином, оставленной на столе, отвинтил пробку, поднес к носу.  
  
Грегори заметил непринужденный жест Майкрофта, деловито отвернулся к окну и стал сосредоточенно изучать корешки книг на полке погибшего, оказавшегося секретарем одного из чинуш. Собственно говоря, он надеялся обойтись одним Шерлоком, и прибытия Майкрофта не ожидал, но, как говорится, раз уж судьба велит…  
  
В комнате было темно и неуютно.  
  
В стекле книжного шкафа отражался Майкрофт, который, нахмурив брови, потянулся к валявшейся на столе сигарете, потер ее пальцами, понюхал, отложил в сторону и снова взял в руки бутылку.  
  
Неуверенно оглянувшись по сторонам, сделал шаг к Грегори, и, стоя спиной к нему, едва шевеля губами, уточнил.  
  
— Машина тут?  
— Э… Ну да.  
— Поехали.  
— Ну поехали, — пожал плечами Грегори, зачем-то торопливо сунув в рот обнаруженный в кармане кусок булки, который он не успел доесть в участке.  
— Мы не туда едем, — Майкрофт, погруженный в какие-то размышления, опомнился не сразу. — Я попросил ехать к…  
— Ага. Там пробки.  
Майкрофт вздернул бровь, но промолчал. В конце концов, какая разница, какой дорогой едем, Грегори? Сейчас важно побыстрее анонимно протестироваться и…  
  
При мысли о том, что придется изолироваться минимум на десять дней, его замутило. Да, нужно будет соблюдать режим, прогулки, правильное питание.  
  
За Шерлока можно не волноваться. Джон и миссис Хадсон не дадут ему угробить себя из-за невыполнения врачебных рекомендаций. Но вот самому придется поднапрячься. Хорошо, что он два дня почти не выходил из кабинета. По крайней мере, есть шанс, что не успел заразить половину сотрудников. Нет, сейчас его задача — не дать себе глупо умереть из-за какой-то китайской дряни. Отдых, овсянка на молоке, мед, шпинат, меньше соли, отварная телятина, свежие фрукты и прогулки на балконе.  
  
Стоп, а Грегори? Чтоб его! Он даже не подумал о том, чего будет стоить изоляция для Грегори!  
Будет сидеть в своей берлоге и давиться пиццей. Разумеется, в холоде, да еще и водонагреватель сломался месяц тому назад, а ремонтировать руки не дошли.  
Потому будет все эти дни мыться в ледяной воде, потому что греть не станет, а грязным сидеть не захочет.  
Отоспится? Ой вряд ли. Нарушения сна у него уже сейчас присутствуют. Значит, махнет рукой и засядет смотреть глупые сериалы, а скорее разбирать до утра дела столетней давности, пользуясь вынужденной изоляцией.  
От пиццы у него обострится гастрит, и он вновь будет время от времени неудобно сгибаться в кресле и ронять голову на руки, чтобы подавить приступ боли, или стараться отвлечь себя чашками крепкого кофе. Купить бутилированной воды не догадается, пить будет то, что течет из крана и…  
Подточенный долгими годами переработок организм не выдержит.  
А в скорую не позвонит.  
Сначала решит, что задыхается из-за невралгии, потом попытается посидеть около форточки, а потом… Нет, он не станет никого тревожить, просто…  
  
Майкрофт повернул голову. Взглянул на Грега, вздохнул.  
  
— Черт с ним. Десять дней. Гитлер мертв, Кадаффи мертв, остальные за такое время не успеют натворить бед. Едем ко мне. Сможешь оповестить руководство о том, что у тебя десятидневный отпуск? Нет, конечно, можем официально поехать сдать тест и получить на руки больничный. Если эта гадость имеет такую контагиозность, то ты однозначно уже ее получил.  
— Отпуск? Почему бы и нет. Давно мечтал. Главное, подальше из Лондона.  
Майкрофт настороженно прищурился, тяжело опустил руку на плечо Грега. Врать Грегори Лестрейд не умел. И его лицо уже приняло выражение лица «Я-сделал-гадость-и-пытаюсь-это-скрыть».  
  
— Просто… туда, где меня не достанет Шерлок. Рано или поздно он поймет, что нюхал воду в бутылке и крашеный маркером клочок скрученной бумаги вместо сигареты.  



End file.
